Dr Temperance Brennan Engages In Sexual Intercours
by JoeNobody
Summary: Seeley Booth's birthday wish: to take Dr. Temperance Brennan from the lab to the bed.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: I am quite a prolific writer around the internet, but this is only my third attempt at internet fiction, and first erotic fan fiction. I have greatly appreciated the follows and especially the reviews, and am committed to finishing this story in relatively short order. In fact, I had the final lines in mind before I started. _

_And yes, it will be rated most thoroughly "M."_

Dr. Temperence Brennan Engages In Sexual Intercourse

Prologue

"So, Seeley, given any more thoughts about your birthday present?"

Five minutes had not passed Seeley Booth's mind since Bones had first made him the offer for his birthday - she would indulge any of his sexual fantasies, within reason. And she had made it quite clear that her definition of "within reason" was extremely broad.

"Um... a little. Still batting around a few notions. It's incredibly generous of you, and I don't want to waste it on something trivial or give it too little thought."

"You better make up your mind soon. It's tomrrow night, after all."

"OK, then. How about this." Seeley paused to screw up his courage. "I want to have sex with Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Bones leaned back, a bit surprised. "I don't understand. We've been lovers for almost three months now. We've had sex sixty-seven different times - sixty-eight if you count that time with the feather..."

He interrupted her. "I thought we agreed we were not going to mention that incident ever again."

"You're right. But that doesn't change my point - we've had sex on many occasions, in many places, in many ways. The idea of indulging your fantasy was to do something different. Are you saying there isn't anything you want to do that we haven't done already?"

"No, let me explain. Yes, we've made love a lot in the last few months, and it's been spectacular. But that's been Seeley and Temperance."

"And what would be different?"

"When you're at work, when you're 'on duty,' you're an almost entirely different person. You're incredibly observant, incredibly analytical, incredibly professional, incredibly focused, incredibly clinical, incredibly formal."

"Thank you. That's what I aim for."

"I just wonder what it would be like if you were to apply that mindset to having sex."

"I'm still not quite certain what you mean."

"I'd love to see Dr. Brennan having sex, and treating sex like the most important procedure or exam she's ever conducted in the lab."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well, Dr. Brennan, would you care to commence?"

Bones paused. She was on very unfamiliar ground. She was in her own bedroom, nude, and standing before Seeley Booth, who was also nude. None of that was unfamiliar to her, but his request - that she set aside her normal persona and practices and instead behave as if she was in her laboratory. And that the bodies in question were thoroughly deceased, not alive and all too responsive. And especially not hers and Seeley's.

She closed her eyes for a second, imagining the lab, the lights, and - most importantly - her lab coat. She held that image in her mind as she opened them. And with a decisive gesture, she took the hand-held voice recorder out of the nightstand and turned it on, then set it beside the bed.

"The procedure in question is for two subjects to engage in sexual intercourse, concluding in orgasm for both participants - preferably simultaneously. Further, the procedure should be verbally documented, in detail. In consideration for that requirement, the subjects have agreed to forego customary oral stimulation to facilitate the verbalizing."

That last bit had been a bit of a sticking point. Temperance was exceptionally proud of her oral abilities, and equally fond of Seeley's. But she had to agree that it would be difficult to describe what was going on around a mouthful of genitalia.

Seeley was startled. He'd toyed with the idea of recording the session, but hadn't dared broach the idea. "Dr. Brennan - the recorder? Are you certain you want to record this?"  
"If this is to be as properly scientific procedure as possible, it is a necessity. At the conclusion, we can easily erase it."

"Is that really proper, Dr. Brennan?" 

"I don't think 'proper' is an appropriate term in this context, Agent Booth, but it is the approved scientific method." 

"Dr. Brennan, was that a pun?" 

Temperance smiled. "I believe so. Was it a good one?" 

"In this context, it would be considered a 'groaner' - which is usually high praise for a pun. Now, please continue."

"The first subject is a white male, late thirties, well-nourished and in superb physical condition. Minimal body hair. There are numerous scars and injuries consistent with a career in the military and law enforcement. Early estimates would place height at about 185 centimeters and weight at about 85 kilograms."

"What would that be in standard English measurements?" 

"Just over six feet tall, 180 pounds." 

"Very good, Dr. Brennan. Please continue. Anything else worth noting?" 

"There are also signs of moderate sexual arousal." 

"Please elaborate." 

"The pupils are slightly dilated, breathing is accelerated, pulse is raised, and the genitalia are demonstrating arousal. More specifically, the penis is partially erect and the testes are drawn up closer to the body."

"Excellent. And yourself, Dr. Brennan?"

"Excuse me?" 

"Could you describe your own appearance and state?" 

"Um... white female, 175 centimeters and 58 kilograms. Well-nourished, excellent physical condition, with few physical scars or injuries. Also showing some signs of sexual arousal - pupil dilation, increased respiration and heart rate, some flushing of the upper torso, erect nipples, and increased vaginal lubrication."

"So, Dr. Brennan, with the preliminaries finished, should we move to the bed and begin the procedure?"

"That would be..." she smiled again, "proper."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Brennan settled herself on the bed, propping herself up on her right side. Agent Booth lay down beside her, facing her. "And how shall we commence?" 

She frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Technically, both subjects are relatively capable of engaging in sexual intercourse immediately. However, prior experiences have demonstrated that they both enjoy extensive foreplay, which has several salutory effects - enhanced pleasure, longer plateaus of enjoyment, and heightened excitement for the intercourse. This delay tends to abbreviate the duration of the actual period of intercourse, but consistently results in greater pleasure in both parties - both in duration of sensual stimulation and intensity of actual pleasure, almost always resulting in more intense and prolonged orgasms. With that in mind, I would recommend commencing with mutual caressing and other stimulatory touching."

"Agreed." And with that, he began gliding his fingers up and down her side. "Like this?"

"That is an acceptable starting point, but it will in no way suffice for long."

His hand continued down past her hip, almost to her ankle - and then, on its way back up, lifted her knee and gently placed her right foot atop her left knee. "Is that an improvement?" 

"It bodes well."

"In what way?" 

"It comfortably separates the legs, leaving my thighs and entire pelvic region more readily accessible to stimulation."

"It certainly does, doesn't it? Well, then, best not waste the opportunity..." And with that, he began to slowly and lightly stroke the insides of her thighs. 

"That is certainly acceptable progress. The interior of the thigh is very densely populated with nerve endings, and responds quite pleasurably to such stimuli as you are currently providing."

Booth's fingertips drew slow, lazy, light circles up her thighs, hopping from one leg to the other and back, until he nearly reached the top. Then, just before he would have passed the line from her leg, he reached between her legs and began to gently caress and stroke her buttocks from the front - taking special care to keep his arm from even brushing her groin in the slightest.

"That was an unexpected change, but certainly welcome. The buttocks can also be quite erotically responsive, especially when coupled with the taboo nature of the gluteal area. And your extremely light touch is very stimulating, as I am forced to focus my attention to detect it."

Booth realized that the position he'd placed himself in had left his head directly in front of Brennan's breasts, and while he greatly enjoyed the view, it seemed a waste to be there and not do anything. He extended his tongue and flicked it across one nipple. 

"I thought we had agreed to avoid oral stimulation!" Brennan protested.

Booth paused. "Actually, we agreed to 'minimize' it. It seems to me that you're doing nearly all the talking, so if I'm going to lie here with my mouth only inches from your breasts, I might as well make the best of the situation." He paused to draw the other nipple into his mouth, very gently scraping his teeth across the tip. "Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Brennan?" 

She fought back a gasp, then answered. "That... seems a logical compromise. Feel free to continue." 

And he did.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The... combination of manual stimulation of the gluteal region and oral stimulation of the mammaries is proving... most efficacious at increasing sexual arousal," Dr. Brennan reported. "It is making the... continual recording of events slightly more challenging, with both the distraction to my mind and the... increased shortness of breath."

"Does that mean you're enjoying yourself, Dr. Brennan?"

"Oh, absolutely." 

"Then, shall we continue?" 

"Oh, absolutely."

With that, Seeley placed a single fingertip at the very top of her backside, and with a positively feathery touch drew it down and forward. "Please describe what I'm doing, and what you're feeling, Dr. Brennan." 

"You're running a fingertip down the cleft of my buttocks, very lightly, towards the genitals. You've just reached my perineum, which is extremely sensitive, and caressing very lightly... I sense a second fingertip, and you're moving again towards my genitalia... and now the fingers are parting, and they are tracing the fringes of my pubic hair up and around my vulva, avoiding my genitals, continuing the stimulation without directly contacting the most sensitive parts." 

"Gotta save something for later, Dr. Brennan. Some things must be built towards, and not rushed." 

"Agreed, but I believe that my genitalia are prepared for direct stimulation." 

"Prepared, but not fully prepared. All in good time." 

"Very well." 

Seeley continued to glide his fingertips back and forth across the top fringe of her pubic hair. "Dr. Brennan, could I engage in a brief tangent here?"

"On what topic?" 

"Pubic hair. Its biological, anthropological, and sociological significance, and more specifically your own choices in such matters and the meanings thereof." 

"It's hardly tangential, considering what you're currently doing, Agent Booth, but if you like..."

"I would." 

"Biologically, pubic hair serves several useful functions. It acts as a lubricating surface, protecting the vulva from direct contact from potentially chafing surfaces. It traps pheromones, the subliminal scents associated with sex. It draws attention to the genital region, especially with the delta-shape serving as an arrow pointing towards the genitals themselves. Further, it conceals the actual genitals, preserving a sense of mystery and modesty about them." 

"And in your own case? Isn't the current fashion trend to extensively trim the pubic area, or shave it bare completely?" 

"Which is something I do not understand. A hareless pubis is an indicator of sexual immaturity. I am quite proud and satisfied in my sexual maturity, and have no desire to resemble an adolescent. I trim my pubic hair, but only to keep it within the boundaries of my customary swimwear and other apparel, and to accent the natural triangular shape. I have also noted that in some people, the pubic fringe presents a clearly-defined landmark for sexual intimacy – once that barrier has been reached, there is a sense of accomplishment and closeness. Finally, the hair lends itself to sensual stimulation, such as you are providing now."

"Which you're enjoying?"

"As I've indicated, it is quite pleasurable."

"So pleasurable that I should continue, or should I go on?"

"I believe I am more than ready for your next move."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For his "next step," Seeley gently lifted one finger again from Bones' tangle of curls and descended to the very bottom of her labia – which had grown hot and damp from his efforts. He let his fingertip just barely touch the part where they joined at the bottom, and slowly glided up the tender cleft.

"You have a… remarkably fine touch for someone who has spent so much of his life working roughly with his hands," Bones purred. "The stimulation you've… been providing with these light touches is proving remarkably arousing."

"I'm glad you approve. But I should warn you, Dr. Brennan, that I believe that we have reached the limits of the feather-touches, and I might soon be using a bit more pressure."

"That would be… satisfactory."

"But I do believe you've fallen behind in your duties, Dr. Brennan. Could you state for the record what's currently occurring, and the results thus far?"

"You're very gently gliding a fingertip up and down my labia majora, causing …exceptionally pleasurable responses and heightening …my sexual arousal."

"Obviously. You didn't even notice when I moved you on to your back."

Dr. Brennan paused for a moment. She hadn't noticed when Seeley had slowly pressed her back on the bed. "You're absolutely right, I didn't comment on it. I thought I was doing a thorough job documenting everything, and I missed that."

Booth chuckled, a deep, warm laugh. "I'll take that as high praise. Now, I believe I was talking about using a bit more pressure here…"

"Oh, yes. That is very nice."

"What is very nice, Dr. Brennan?"

"You've… pressed your fingertip between my labia, so you're now between my inner and outer lips. You're continuing to caress… up and down, so you're now occasionally brushing directly against… my vagina and my clitoris, but mostly stimulating the inner surface of my outer lips."

"And you say it's very nice?"

"Yes. As you have no …doubt noted, my vagina has generated a …great deal of moisture, and your fingertip is gliding quite …smoothly over the surfaces. In fact, I can even occasionally …hear the sound of your finger moving back and forth."

"I can hear it, too, and it's an amazingly sexy sound."

"In fact, I would go so …far as to say that I am… aroused sufficiently for sexual intercourse at this point."

"I would agree, but I've never been willing to settle for the minimal standard. I would prefer to continue to arouse you a bit more."

"Agreed. Your proficiency at stimulating me is… quite remarkable, and I find myself in no great rush to move ahead at this point. I know of at least one of your normal techniques that …you have yet to apply, and I would …regret your not using it during this procedure. It definitely needs to be… documented."

"Ah, my secret technique. Would you be referring to… this move, Dr. Brennan?"

Her immediate response was a whimper, and her hips leaped off the bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: thank you so very much for all the kind reviews so far. Yes, I left a bit of a teasing cliffhanger last time, and I am doing it again here. But as you'll see, I always deliver. Also, I felt the story felt a touch more humor. Hope you agree.**

Chapter 5

Dr. Brennan whimpered and thrust her hips off the bed, practically throwing Seeley's hand off her groin.

"Is that the 'technique' you were speaking of, Dr. Brennan?"

"You know it is, Booth." She panted. "You've been using it for weeks. I can never figure out exactly what you're doing, and you refuse to describe it."

"That's because it's my personal best move, Dr. Brennan. I consider it a trade secret, and I can't divulge it to anyone. If I were to teach you exactly how it's done, you might decide that you don't need me around any more. But might I point out something?"

"What's that?"

"Bones has never figured out exactly what I'm doing. But Dr. Brennan has never experienced it, and Dr. Brennan has never applied her keen intellect, her stunning perceptions, her brilliant insights, and her encyclopedic knowledge of human anatomy to the problem. Why don't you see if Dr. Brennan can figure it out?"

When Seeley had first proposed this little experiment, Bones had been a bit concerned that the clinical aspects would deprive her of the pleasure of the sex. She worried that she'd be too involved in describing what was happening to "lose herself in the moment," and not properly enjoy the whole thing. But it had seemed important to him, so she figured if it wasn't as enjoyable as their other sessions, that would be her present for him.

Instead, though, she found it even more arousing than normal. To accurately report on the session, she found herself focusing on every detail – instead of simply enjoying the contacts, she was studying each and every aspect of it, and consciously noticing many things she'd previously just experienced. "Dr. Brennan" was actually getting far more pleasure out of Seeley's attentions than "Bones" had.

With that in mind, she closed her eyes and focused all her attention on just what Seeley's hand was doing to her.

"First, the easy part. Your middle finger is teasing the throat of my vagina, stroking my inner lips and occasionally penetrating me, but only as fas as your first knuckle. And that reminds me of something that I probably should mention to you - could you stop what you're doing for a moment?"

"DAMMIT, BOOTH, I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"I did stop!" he protested.

"No, you stopped AND YOU REMOVED YOUR HAND. Return your hand to my vulva immediately!" He promptly did so. "Now put your fingers back the way they were. There, that's better."

She settled back on the bed. "Now, as I was saying, I have noticed that you never fully penetrate my vagina with either your fingers or your penis or that one time you used my..."

"Ahem."

"Oh, yes, you don't like me mentioning that. Anyway, you always wait until you are absolutely certain I am fully aroused, and I greatly appreciate that consideration. In fact there have been times I have actually grown impatient for you to recognize I am prepared and ready for you, but I have never said anything because I do appreciate the concern behind your reticence. I would not want you to change that, but I did think it important that I acknowledge it and express my appreciation for your consideration."

"You're... quite welcome."

"Now, you may resume your stimulation."

He promptly did - he'd learned his lesson.

"You're using the tips of your thumb and index finger to… manipulate my clitoris. You're using a very slow rhythm to work my clitoris back and forth in a manner that is… considerably genter than what would be… considered a 'pinch,' but there are similarities. Your fingertips are lying above and below and …slightly to the left of my clitoris. You're slowly increasing the pressure on my clitoris and working your fingertips to the right, until my clitoris… well, 'pops' between your fingertips. Then you slowly reverse the process. And every now and then you… briefly take your fingers away from… my clitoris and caress down towards my vagina… which I enjoy but don't quite understand."

"Think about it, Dr. Brennan. What purpose would such a move serve?"

"Um… I'm not certain. But if I were to… venture a theory, then I'd say… that the 'popping' of the clitoris is aided by… lubrication of the fingertips, and… you're renewing the layer of my vaginal fluids on… your fingertips to… continue the gliding over my clitoris." "I think I can even feel the ends of your phalanges through the pads of your fingers." She laughed for a moment, then wiggled her fingers in the air. "Phalanges! Phalanges!"

Booth paused for a moment, confused. "Huh?"

She quickly dropped her hands. "Never mind, I'll explain later." Then she smiled proudly. "I figured out your 'secret technique,' didn't I?"

Seeley smiled back at her, with a similar pride. "Took you long enough. And for your reward, how about… this?"

Dr. Brennan's eyes slammed shut as her head snapped back against the bed and and a deep, deep moan escaped her throat.


	7. Chapter 6

"Ah, the next step. I've been wondering when… or if… you would move past your 'rolling' move." Dr. Brennan moaned.

Seeley was confused for a moment. "Huh?"

"You have a fairly consistent pattern in your foreplay. Your previous technique is… exceptionally pleasurable, and you will sometimes… continue it when you wish to provide me with… a rather powerful orgasm through manual stimulation. However, when your intent… is intercourse, you change over to this technique." 

"Which involves…"

"Complete penetration with your middle finger, while… your thumb continues to stimulate my clitoris. Your finger primarily… thrusts in and out, simulating coitus, but occasionally stroking my cervix or pressing… on the front walls of my vagina. You've discovered what is often… called my 'g-spot,' and are very talented at stiumlating that."

"And how do you enjoy it?" 

"Objectively speaking? It's not… quite as pleasurable as your previous actions. You initially used to probe too… forcefully at my cervix, and I had to dissuade you from that. The stimulation of your… thumb alone on my clitoris is not as pleasurable as the previous 'rolling.' The pressure on my… g-spot is wonderful, but the simulated coitus from your finger is not… as satisfactory as from your penis – it lacks both length and girth, even… when you add your index finger."

Seeley was slightly disappointed. "So, you don't care for this?"

"On the contrary, I… enjoy it a great deal. The… stimulation of my g-spot is… a superb enhancement to the… prior stimulation of my clitoris, the flexibility of… your fingers allow far more… variety of stimulation within my vagina, and most importantly… this particular practice is always an… immediate prelude to intercourse. In that context, I greatly… enjoy and appreciate this action."

"I didn't realize I was so predictable in bed."

"Neither did I, until you… suggested this 'procedure.' All these things are… things I had only noted subconsciously, and… took a bit of comfort in the anticipation of the… next steps. You still surprise me… on many occasions, and I enjoy that as well. But there is… also a pleasure in knowing… what is to come, and wondering just… when it will occur."

"So… no complaints?"

"None whatsoever. Well, except for…"

"Yes?"

"Isn't it about time for that second finger?"

Seeley feigned checking his watch. "Why, Dr. Brennan, I do believe you're right."


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's note: This is a bit longer than previous chapters. It turns out that I got frustrated with the cliffhanger endings, too. I figure one or two more chapters should… er… bring things to a climax. Or two._

As Booth's index finger joined his middle finger inside her, Dr. Brennan had two sudden revelations. The first was that she was fully aroused, and not interested in any more manual stimulation; the second was that she had been a very poor participant in this whole "procedure." She had passively accepted Booth's attentions, and not reciprocated in the least.

"It occurs to me that I've been neglecting you," she purred. "I believe that it would only be… proper if I were to return some of the exceptional attentions you've been paying me."

"That's very considerate, but not really necessary, Dr. Brennan."

"I think I'll have to insist," she said, and slid her hand down his torso – and received a very pleasant surprise. "Booth, you are already fully aroused!"

"I'm… quite aware of that, Dr. Brennan." He said through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm quite serious. Your penis is fully erect – I don't think I've ever encountered it in quite as aroused a state. I would estimate it at about 19 centimeters in length, seven centimeters in circumference, and about 20 degrees above perpendicular. Plus…"

Booth was snapped out of his reverie. "How the hell did you come up with those numbers?"

"Old field work trick. I use my own body parts as established metrics. I know the precise lengths of my forearm to wrist, wrist to tip of middle finger, handspan, foot length, armspan, and various other dimensions, and can use them to extrapolate almost any measurement with an acceptable level of accuracy."

"That's… very impressive, Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you. As is this." She tightened her grip on his penis, and slid her thumb over the head. "The amount of Cowper's Fluid you are producing is quite remarkable, considering how little direct stimulation you've received."

"Cowper's what?"

"Pre-ejaculate. It serves a variety of purposes, but mainly serves to…"

"Feel really, really good." He removed her hand. "But seriously, I don't need any additional 'stimulation.' Unless you'd like to forgo the next step…"

"Intercourse? Absolutely not."

"Then, shall we proceed?"

"Most definitely." With that, she lay back and parted her legs. Booth moved over her, supporting his weight on his knees and one hand, while the other guided his penis towards her entrance.

"Ah, more teasing."

"You do seem to enjoy it."

"Most of the time, yes. I do find it quite enjoyable when you brush the head of your penis against my labia, sweeping up and down, then slowly pressing into the entrance of my vagina, denying me the full pleasure of penetration."

"Not until I'm ready, Dr. Brennan… and I'm convinced that you're ready, either."

"…and if I should disagree?"

"You'll just have to wait."

"I think not. I believe there are avenues open for me to set the pace of our intercourse to that of my own choosing."

"Oh, really? Such as…?"

She pulled his head down, pressing her lips to his ear. One hand slowly tickled the back of his neck. She whispered throatily in his ear. "I could beg you, I could plead you, I could entice you, I could make some erotic promises if you acted as I wished, or…"

"Or what?"

"Or I could simply take control of this situation." With that, she hooked her legs around his thighs and clenched her muscles, simultaneously pulling him down and thrusting up with her hips.

Booth's eyes nearly crossed as he suddenly and unexpectedly found himself completely buried within Dr. Brennan. "Whoa… my God…"

"You see, Agent Booth? I informed you that I had had more than enough of your stimulation and teasing, and that I intended to get what I wanted despite your delays. And now your penis is fully ensheathed within my vagina, to the point where I can feel your testes against my labia and perineum – the derivation of the vulgarism 'balls-deep,' I believe."

Booth didn't trust himself to move or even speak. "Uh-huh."

"And now, I wish to engage in intercourse with you, with the goal of orgasm. I would prefer to do so with your cooperation, as that greatly enhances the satisfaction for both of us, but as I have demonstrated, I am more than capable of simply taking what I wish. For example, if you refuse to begin thrusting, I can move my own hips back and forth to achieve my own stimulation – see?"

Booth whimpered as he felt another jolt in his groin. He pressed down as hard as he could with his hips, trying desperately to keep her from moving. "If you keep that up, this will end a hell of a lot faster than either of us want."

"Oh, you would rather I not move my hips? I can accept that." She stopped her thrusting, then closed her eyes to focus. "As I have demonstrated before, Agent Booth, I have spent considerable time developing my conscious control of my pubococcygeus and other pelvic muscles. Which means that I do not need to move my hips to stimulate your penis – I can contract and relax the muscles surrounding my vagina with absolutely no external indications – like thus."

Booth let out a high-pitched whine that could only be described as a keening. "Dr. Brennan, I understand you might wish to repay me for the teasing and stimulating I've been inflicting on you. But if you don't give me at least a minute or so to get control, you will end this encounter within seconds. And if you do, I promise you I will not help you achieve orgasm."

"I have already had several small orgasms, so that is not that great a threat. Further, I am fully capable of stimulating myself to orgasm, should you experience premature ejaculation. However, you are correct in your presumption that I would prefer a prolonged period of intercourse, and I will respect your request for a pause in physical stimulation so you may reassert your control over your arousal."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

She allowed her arousal to lower her voice to a deep, breathy whisper and purred in his ear. "Yes, I will refrain from any sort of motion that could further stimulate you until you inform me otherwise. I shall be content to simply lie here, my arms around your torso, my fingers on your back, my breasts against your chest, my erect nipples brushing against yours, my legs around your waist, and my vagina embracing your penis…"

Booth had had enough. As good as he was at teasing her, she proved that she could shred his willpower and restraint with ease, any time he wished. He shut her up the only way he knew guaranteed to work. He kissed her, deeply, his tongue probing the depths of her mouth.

_(Typo fixed)_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Booth slowly started thrusting, working himself in and out of Dr. Brennan.

"173 seconds."

"Huh?"

"173 seconds. Just under three minutes. That's how long it took you to regain your control."

"Sorry it took so long."

"That's quite all right. As I said, just having your penis inside my vagina is a very pleasant sensation, even without the additional stimuli of movement."

"Should I stop again?"

"Absolutely not."

"So, just what do you enjoy about this?"

"The position, or the activity?"

"Both."

"Good point. They are pretty much inseparable." She thought for a moment. "Well, the face-to-face intimacy is quite appealing. Most of our bodies are in direct contact, which is also very stimulating. But the penetration is the key here. In this position, the angle of your erection is almost perfectly aligned with the inclination of my vagina, allowing almost effortless entry and deep penetration. Of course, that is contingent on both of us being fully sexually aroused, which is almost a given where the two of us are concerned. This allows – if not encourages – a slow, steady, progressive rhythm of coitus, increasing in speed and force until climax is achieved."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

"Of course. Who hasn't? Further, the angle of penetration allows for both direct and indirect stimulation of my clitoris. With a slight adjustment on either of our parts – such as when I do this – " with that, she tilted her pelvis back slightly " – your penis brushes against it most pleasantly. But even without that adjustment, your thrusting in and out of me pulls at my labia, which also stimulates my clitoris."

"Getting antsy for an orgasm?"

"Not in the least. For one, I've already had three small ones. For another, there are aspects of this particular activity that I find tremendously satisfying, apart from orgasm, and am in no rush to move on."

"Aspects such as…?"

"For one, it puts me in mind of one of my favorite fantasies."

"Really? Tell me more. Perhaps we can make it come true."

She laughed softly. "That's very nice of you, but I'm afraid not. It's physically impossible."

"Are you certain?"

"Quite certain. Let me explain." She gently pushed him away, being careful to not allow him to withdraw from her. "In this position, I can look down between our bodies and see your penis as it penetrates me. If you pause at just the right moment, when most of your shaft is outside of me but the head is still inside, it can look for an instant as if it was my penis penetrating you. And that makes me occasionally wish that we could exchange bodies during sex."

"Huh?"

"Think about that for a moment. You always talk about how much you enjoy giving me pleasure; wouldn't you like to know – really know – what it's like for me? Aren't you curious to see just how you make me feel?"

"I guess… I'd never really thought about it before."

"Make no mistake, I greatly enjoy being a woman, and wouldn't want to give that up for anything. But every now and then, I try to imagine what it must like to be a man, to have all my sexual sensations concentrated in a penis, having sex with a woman. And for you, haven't you ever been curious what it must be like to have breasts, and nipples as sensitive as mine? To have a clitoris, stimulated by an attentive lover? To have a vagina, and to have it filled and driven to climax?"

"Maybe…"

"Two words, Booth. Two words that ought to give you at least some pause for thought: _multiple orgasms._"

"Whoa…"

"Quite frankly, Booth, I don't think you could handle sex as a woman. It would be too intense for you."

"Hey, I can handle a hell of a lot. I could probably handle it even better than… " he paused, even stopping his slow thrusting. "What the hell am I arguing here? This is the most insane argument we've ever had."

"Face it, Booth. You're all man, and you'd make a lousy woman. But on the other hand, I think I could adapt quite well to the situation. For example, I'd be better at cunnilingus than you are. And please, resume your thrusting. There's no need to stop our intercourse because of this discussion."

He did so, but was still miffed. "I'm damned good at that, and you've told me so – and not just in words."

"Yes, you are exceptionally skilled at cunnilingus. Easily the best man I've ever had. But nonetheless, I believe that I would be better."

"How would you figure that?"

"Three reasons. First, on the occasions I have engaged in sex with other women, I have been told that my oral skills are superb – one even said I was a, quote, 'champion pussy-eater.'"

"OK, that's one. But that's hardly conclusive."

"Then here's reason number two. In my fantasy, I would be performing cunnilingus on my own body. As good as you are at pleasing me, there is no one who knows precisely how my body works and what I find pleasurable as well as I do. So I would have that inherent advantage."

"I'll grant you that one. But still…"

"And here's the third reason." She reached up and pressed her hand to his cheek tenderly. "I'd be doing so in your body, using your techniques as my starting point. That's how I know I'd be better than you – I'd be combining your abilities with my own experiences and knowledge."

"Well, if you put it that way… but that's still a hell of a fantasy. I wish I could fulfill it for you."

"Thanks. I've considered ways to simulate it, but they simply don't hold the same appeal."

"I'm going to regret asking it, but just how would you 'stimulate' it?"

"In theory, I could use an artificial penis to penetrate you, but that wouldn't meet my desires. For one, since it would be an artificial appendage, there would be no sensations from its use. For another, you have expressed considerable disinterest in being anally penetrated or stimulated."

"You got that right. No interest whatsoever there."

"Which I fully respect and accept."

"Damned right. But you said there was another thing about this position you enjoy."

"Oh, yes. Definitely. Something truly arousing. Here, listen. No, don't stop – just keep on sliding in and out of me, but be quiet for a moment and listen."

He continued to thrust in and out of her in silence for nearly a minute. "That slapping sound, as our bodies meet?"

"That's part of it, yes. But listen more carefully, between the slaps. Do you hear it?"

"I think I do."

"That's the sound of your penis sliding in and out of my vagina. It's the sound of my vagina clenching around your penis, the moistness of my fluids coating your penis, and the occasional small amounts of air that you push into me when you withdraw too far. It's the purest sound of sex you'll ever hear, and you'll only hear it this clearly when we are both fully aroused. It's irrefutable audio proof that we are both fully involved and committed to our mutual satisfaction, and succeeding."

Booth listened carefully. She was right. It was pure, undiluted sex, complete passion, and he'd been ignoring it all his life. He experimented a bit, adjusting his angle, speed, and force, and found that he could actually control the sounds of their sex.

"Having fun?" she asked. He was like a boy with a new toy – which, she mused, technically, he was, in a sense.

He gave her a bashful smile. "I guess. I suppose we should get back to business."

"Not just yet. I think I'd like to play a little, too. Hold still for a minute."

He paused while he was mostly withdrawn, and she started to work her hips. And the resulting noises were remarkable. Once again, he was amazed at her flexibility and muscle control.

"OK, that's enough fun and games, Dr. Brennan. Time to get serious again." With that, he lifted her legs and placed her feet over his shoulders, raising her hips up off the bed and almost folding her in half.

"Ah, the final stage. I was wondering when you'd get to that."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Final stage?"

"I've noticed that quite often, when you are ready for climax, you will lift my legs like this. In fact, I wonder if you even understand the physiology behind that instinct."

"Why don't you enlighten me, Dr. Brennan?" Booth said as he continued thrusting.

"It serves a variety of functions to enhance the sexual experience. Our previous position was optimized for ease of penetration, with the angle of your erect penis almost perfectly coinciding with the angle of my vagina."

"Yes, I recall you saying that."

"But in this position, with my legs raised, my pelvis is tipped forward. The angle of penetration is not optimized for ease of entry, but maximizing stimulation. The ventral side of your penis – which is far more sensitive than the other sides – is pressed against the throat of my vagina as you thrust into me. And the head of your penis is driven into the front wall of my vagina, pressing into my g-spot, before deflecting deeper into me. Consequently, the stimulation is focused on two of our most erogenous areas of our genitalia."

"Is that so?" Booth asked, picking up the pace and force of his thrusts.

"Yes, and further, by placing my legs on your shoulders, you are using my legs much like a leaf spring – allowing you to thrust more forcefully into me, as the muscles and tendons of my legs absorb some of the impact that would normally be focused on our pelvises, and could conceivably lead to discomfort or actual injury."

"There's a lot of science going on here, Dr. Brennan."

"Yes, there is. And it is quite impressive how many people who don't understand things like physics and physiology still manage to use them so successfully on such an instinctive level."

"You could just say that God gave us that understanding as part of His gifts to us."

"Or, alternately, it could be a form of racial memory, the development of sexual techniques as instincts to maximize pleasure. Or, even, the result of trial and error by each individual."

"So, are you about ready to bring this procedure to a conclusion, Dr. Brennan?"

"I have already experienced several small orgasms, and can feel a very significant one building, so I would have to say that I am rapidly approaching the point where that would be… proper." She smiled again. "Further, I can tell that your own orgasm is quite near."

"How can you tell that?"

"Your penis has swelled slightly, increasing in length, girth, and firmness to a barely-noticeable degree. That indicates that your sperm has left your testes, mixed with your seminal fluid, and has advanced up your urethra. I would conclude that you are on the verge of an orgasm, but holding back."

"Why would I do that?"

"Two reasons. From my understanding of male sexuality, the sensation of being on the verge of orgasm is an intensely pleasurable sensation, second only to orgasm itself. But the orgasm is fleeting, while the pre-orgasm plateau can be quite prolonged. So on that basis, you want to hold back your climax as long as possible."

"That sounds like a good reason, Dr. Brennan. And the second?"

"Ego. You consider yourself a most proficient lover – and you are. But you want the affirmation of that by making me achieve my orgasm first. Only after I climax can you fully let yourself go and enjoy your own."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"I'm afraid I do. I, too, share the same ego issue, and would find it most satisfying to force you to climax first. It's a matter of will – the one to climax last would have the bragging rights of 'giving' the other their orgasm, and be seen as the less selfish and more generous and more talented lover. It's a small matter, but where both of us are individuals of great will, it guarantees that we will conflict over this. Which is actually a good thing, as it prolongs our intercourse and greatly intensifies the sexual pleasure for both of us. It's a large reason why we are so sexually compatible."

"So… it's a contest between us?"

"Yes. And it's a contest where neither of us loses – just one wins a tiny bit more. And the harder we contest with each other, the more we both win."

"Well, Dr. Brennan, I should assure you that I fully intend to 'win' this time. I'm going to make you cum first, no matter what I have to do." With that, he took one of his hands off the bed, snaked it along his hip, and began caressing her clitoris while he continued to thrust into her.

"Mmm… that's very nice, but it's not going to work this time, Agent Booth."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Yes, you know my physical triggers, but I know your psychological ones. If you were to continue stimulating my clitoris while we engage in intercourse, you would achieve your goal of making me orgasm first. But your trigger works much faster, and I can still use it before you succeed in making me climax."

"I find that very hard to believe, Dr. Brennan. I know you and your responses, and you're less than a minute from a very, very big orgasm. I don't think you have the time."

"Agent Booth, I have all the time I need. Your trigger is a verbal expression of my desire and acceptance of you as my lover, accompanied with an explicit request that you complete the sex act."

"Dream on, Dr. Brennan. You are going to come first, and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Oh, really?" With that, she reached up and took his head in her hands, forcing him to meet her gaze. And then, while staring into his eyes, she set aside the clinical tone and let her passion drive her voice into a deep, breathy, commanding tone barely above a whisper.

_"Seeley, I want to feel you come in my pussy. I want to feel you fill my pussy with your come."_

That did it. Booth's spine snapped, and he began thrusting wildly. In seconds, both of them finally released their orgasms, and pulled each other as close as they could as he poured himself deeply into her.

* * *

"The application of the verbal stimulus was most efficiacious. Subject Booth thrust three more times after the conclusion of my statement, and then released his orgasm. He experienced between four and seven ejaculatory contractions. I lost track of the precise number, as the second such contraction triggered my own exceptionally powerful orgasm and I was unable to maintain focus."

Booth was amazed. He was barely getting his senses back, and Bones had picked up the verbal recorder off the nightstand and was continuing to document the sex. "Would you like me to get off you?"

"Not just yet. Your penis is still largely erect, and I find it most pleasant to have it inside me. It is growing less tumescent with each beat of your heart, and that, too, is a fascinating sensation. Once it comes out of my vagina naturally, then I might consider asking you to get off me, but for the moment I am getting a great deal of satisfaction out of our physical closeness. However, I believe that we have successfully concluded this procedure." And with that, she hit the stop button on the recorder.

"So, how did you like it?"

Apparently, "Dr. Brennan" was turned off with the recorder. "Seeley, it was fantastic. I've always enjoyed sex with you, but this time, by forcing myself to examine every single aspect of it from a scientific perspective, I found myself enjoying things that I'd only been vaguely aware of. Figuring out your little move there, understanding the differences of when my legs are around you versus up on your shoulder, even telling just when you're on the verge of coming – I'd understood all those things on a purely subconscious level. But now I fully grasp them, and can enjoy them even more. Thank you for coming up with this idea."

"Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure. Listening to you get all squinty in bed, talking about sex in such technical terms while we were actually doing it – it was incredible. I love Temperence, and I love Bones, and this was like having both of you in bed at the same time."

"So, this was basically your way of having a threesome?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes, I know, but I couldn't resist." With that, his penis finally slipped out of her vagina. He rolled on his back, and she snuggled up against him, her head in the hollow of his shoulder. He pulled her tight, his hand tenderly caressing her back and buttocks. They lay there in a contented silence for a few moments.

Then he noticed she was looking past his chest, and a sly smile was creeping across her face. He glanced off to his side, and realized she was looking at the recorder. "Thinking about playing it back?"

"Not exactly."

"Erasing it?"

"Definitely not."

"Then what?"

"I was wondering which would be more inappropriate – giving it to the transcriptionist at the Jeffersonian, or the transcriptionist I use for my novels."

He slapped her on the ass – just hard enough to count as a slap. "How about we just keep that to ourselves?"

"Seeley, that would be incredibly selfish. We have made a remarkable discovery here, and we owe it to the world to share it."

"Definitely not."

"We could at least give a copy to Dr. Sweets. It could be tremendously valuable in his research."

"Sweets? You want us arrested for giving porn to a minor?"

"Despite his youthful appearance, Dr. Sweets is no minor. And from what Miss Wick has insisted on sharing with me, he's also no innocent. I think he would find it a priceless resource."

Booth sighed in exasperation. "I see I'm going to have to shut you up again." With that, he rolled her back on her back and crawled atop her again, smothering her giggles with his mouth.


	11. Author's Afterward

Author's Notes

First up, thanks SO much for all who listed this story as a favorite, subscribed to it, and especially those who reviewed it. A friend of mine once said that comments/reviews on the internet are like cigarettes in prison – pretty much worthless outside, but incredibly valuable and the currence of exchange within. I feel myself a very wealthy man in that context.

Second, about the story itself: I've always found the Booth/Brennan dynamic fascinating, and Bones herself incredibly sexy. Her lack of social skills and cultural conditioning make me think that she would be utterly uninhibited and without any sense of shame when it comes to sex; she understands the biological, physical, and sociological aspects, and would have no problems asking for whatever she finds pleasurable, and doing the same for her partner. She never learned that she's supposed to be demure, and doesn't see the point in it – it simply isn't logical. Logic demands that if she enjoys something, and she takes the appropriate precautions to minimize any risks, then she shouldn't obey any artificial, cultural boundaries just because someone somewhere said she should.

Third, I presume that if Bones were to engage in a sexual relationship, she would take full responsibility for contraception. In my world, she uses Norplant or the long-term contraceptive injections, as well as condoms until both she and her partner have been thoroughly tested for STDs – which I am assuming has been done in this case.

Fourth, my initial conclusion would have been Bones' teasing about turning the tape over to a transcriptionist. While I was writing the ending, the idea of Bones wanting to give the tape to Sweets just popped into my head, and seemed a really fun notion – and perfectly in character.

Fifth, I was a little hurt that no one commented on the "Phalanges! Phalanges" reference in Chapter 5. For those who didn't get it, it was a reference to Bones' playing with the baby in the episode "The Baby In The Bough."

Sixth, I don't know if I'll write any more stories any time soon, if ever. This was a one-shot idea that just infested my brain and wouldn't let go until I released it. As I said, I am a very prolific writer in another field, and this is my first attempt at erotic fan fiction. I'd love to write more, purely for the satisfaction of the feedback, but… I got nothing. If I do get another idea that grabs me as much as this one, I will, but I'm making no promises.

Seventh, I need to thank "bblover228" for using the term "getting all squinty with Booth in bed," which I stole and put in Booth's mouth as "get all squinty in bed." It was such a perfect turn of phrase, I couldn't resist lifting it.

Eighth, if I was going to use the official Bones episode title format, I'd have to call it "The Agent In The Anthropologist." In fact, as I look at it, the more I find myself thinking "Dammit, that would have been perfect."

Finally, I want to dedicate the story to L., a lady from my past who unknowingly helped me come up with most of the details I used in the story. If she ever reads this story (and I doubt she will unless I point her in this direction), I hope she doesn't mind my raiding certain elements of our relationship for many of the specifics described within.

Thanks again, folks!

Joe


End file.
